1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf course distance determination devices, and more specifically to such devices employing a scaled map or schematic diagram of one or more holes of a particular golf course in combination with indicia from which true ground distance may be calculated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most golfers would agree that one of the most difficult aspects of golf strategy is distance determination. Therefore, various devices employ scaled maps or schematic aerial views of golf course holes in combination with indicia allowing determination of ground distances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,290 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to Frederick Charles Brechtel discloses a method of making such maps and applying arcuate indicia for distance determination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,411 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to Charles C. Andrews discloses a scorecard in combination with a scaled golf course map depicting ground distance indicia at particular topographical features. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,987 issued Apr. 13, 1976 to James T. Candor discloses a combination of sheets, scaled overlays and arcuate indicia for simulation of particular golf holes. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,478 issued Mar. 19, 1985 to Mark R. Riethmiller discloses concentric circular bands for measurement of golf course ground distances.
Frequent relocation of the pin, and consequently the cup, which is the golfer's true objective on the putting green, is necessary to avoid excess wear in any one spot. Changes in position of up to 50 yards or more are possible. Yet, while this source of imprecision in golf course distance determination is often acknowledged in the related art, it is routinely overlooked; and all distances to the pin are, in fact, calculated with reference to the green's center, or otherwise approximated. Thus, further accuracy is sacrificed to avoid daily recalculation and republication of course distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,168 issued on Aug. 22, 1972 to Edward G. Reitz discloses a stationary relief model of a green for analysis of topography and shot direction employing a moveable marker to designate the instant location of the pin. However, while the device of Reitz discloses measured coordinates on the relief model corresponding to actual distances on the green, no connections with other distances over the surface of the golf hole are offered. Nor is a device disclosed that a golfer can carry with him to make "on the spot" calculations of distance and direction.